The Simpsons: Number 7F02 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Supervising Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Co-Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson Written by Jon Vitti Directed by Rich Moore Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Harvey Fierstein Also Starring Hank Azaria Pamela Hayden Russi Taylor Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Executive Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Gabor Csupo Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Sherry Argaman Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Patrick Williams Songs Written by Jesus Gonzalez Rubio Dennis Wilson Bruce Fisher Billy Preston Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Post Production Supervisor Joseph A. Boucher Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Assistant to Associate Producer Michael McCusker George Niciforos Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensy Brian K. Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Montgomery Jim Fitzpatrick Production Mixer Brad Brock Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to James L. Brooks Patty MacDonald Assistant to Sam Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Matt Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Richard Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to A. Jean And M. Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Robert Cohen Peter Kwong Leslie Richter Lisa Stewart Ian Deitchman T. J. Muncan Todd Stein Paul Zerner Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Managers Maria Elena Rodriguez Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Director Rich Moore Assistant Director Alan Smart Storyboard Peter Avanazio Tim Burgard Rich Moore Steven Dean Mooroe David Schwartz Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon Background Design Alex Dilts Phil Ortiz Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Eric Keyes Jeff Pidgeon Sondra Roy Peter Shin Bob Taylor Noah Miller Fred Gardiner Kelly James Marc Ratner Emily Schwappach Eric Stefani Tuck Tucker Gregg Vanzo Background Layout Artists John Berman Dave Karoll Mark Ervin Nancy Kruse Jeff Meyers Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Steve Fellner Kevin Petrilak Eduardo Olivares Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Color Design Supervisor Carol Wyatt Color Design Paul Felted Samantha Harrison Gyorgyi Peluce Painter Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Nikki Vanzo Animation Camera Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Jerry Richardson Joe Russo Background Cleanup Michael Camarillo Jordan Reichek Kim Taylor Chris Loudon Debbie A. Silver Jefferson A. Weekley Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Miles Lewis Horst Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Transfer Video Richard Cassel, Unitel Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7F02 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television